Feliz cumpleaños, Near
by Glass Spires
Summary: Porque Mello sí recuerda el cumpleaños de cierto albino... Mello/Near, yaoi. ¡Por el cumpleaños de Near!


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya saben, lo de siempre..._

**Feliz cumpleaños, Near.**

Tan sólo el débil andar de la aguja de un reloj se hacía oír en la habitación. Un ambiente frío, desolado y carente de alegría; así era la alcoba donde el pequeño de piel y cabellos blancos se entretenía con uno de sus tantos juguetes, sin importarle nada más que no fueran aquellos robots de plástico a los que tan acostumbrado estaba. Fingiendo con una impasibilidad impecable que jamás llegaría a sentirse hastiado de ellos, de esas figuras inmóviles con las que había compartido tantas tardes de soledad. Tardes de una dolida amargura idénticas a aquella; porque tan sólo era un día más en el calendario, un día tan cotidiano como todos los demás de aquel lúgubre mes de Agosto. Un día que nadie tenía la obligación de recordar por ningún hecho en especial. Por absolutamente_ nada_.

Una vez más miró con pesar el almanaque que colgaba de su pared; debía de ser la vigésima vez que repetía aquel insignificante movimiento en lo que iba de la tarde. Sus ojos negros se posaron en aquel número maldito mientras sentía el odio bombear la sangre desde su corazón. El delicioso impulso de llorar lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, pero siendo quien era él no podía darse el lujo de un acto semejante; apenas cerró los puños para luego enfocar toda su atención en los muñecos frente a él, en un vano intento de acallar sus pensamientos y junto a ellos, su angustia.

Al fin y al cabo, aquellas chatarras que tenía por juguetes eran sus únicos _amigos_. Y tal vez fuera gracias a ese mismo detalle que temía la llegada de aquel día como a pocas cosas; sabía a la perfección que cuando el momento llegara, no habría nadie allí para dedicarle una sonrisa. Un obsequio, una tarjeta, siquiera unas palabras sin un real significado. Desde que había llegado a la Wammy's House, ningún otro niño se había molestado en saludarlo aquellos días que suponían ser una alegría en la vida de todo chico. Y quizá fuera por esa sencilla razón que aquella fecha marcada con rojo en su calendario no era más que un tormento para él, una pesadilla; un peso más que soportar sobre los hombros.

Aun así, después de todo…un montón de gente inútil y ordinaria volviéndolo loco por un día entero no debía resultar una experiencia muy agradable; o al menos así quería creerlo él, a pesar de desear en silencio que alguien recordara su existencia siquiera una vez en la vida.

Dejó escapar un suspiro antes de alzar la vista hacia el reloj; ya hacía horas que estaba allí sentado sin hacer mucho más que chocar sus juguetes entre sí, de una forma ciertamente monótona.

–Sé qué día es hoy –soltó entonces una voz a sus espaldas, quebrando el continuo silencio que reinaba en la habitación.

Near se obligó a contener un sobresalto y, recobrada su habitual indiferencia, se volteó hacia el infiltrado; se preguntó en qué momento había entrado al cuarto y con cuánto sigilo lo había hecho para que ni siquiera se percatara de ello. O tal vez fuera que él mismo había estado demasiado ensimismado como para notarlo.

–Mello, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó en un tono cansino.

El joven rubio sonrió con cierta maldad.

–Sé que día es hoy –repitió.

El albino suspiró nuevamente para luego volver a encorvarse sobre sus muñecos; apenas se inmutó cuando oyó unos pasos detrás suyo, acercándose a donde él estaba.

–Oh, ¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso estás triste porque nadie lo recordó?

Near se limitó a fruncir los labios, mientras continuaba ignorándolo. Si no le prestaba atención, seguramente se iría tan rápido como había llegado. Además, ¿para qué se había molestado en ir hasta allí? ¿Tan sólo lo visitaba para arruinarle aun más la tarde?

–En_ mi _día –su tono petulante comenzaba a resultarle irritante–, todo el mundo me saluda y recibo montones de regalos. Incluso Watari me prepara un pastel de chocolate sólo para mí. Todos se acuerdan siempre, no como ocurre _contigo_.

–Agradecería mucho que te retiraras ahora mismo, Mello –Near rogó por que su voz no temblara de ira.

Cerró los puños con fuerza al oír una risa siniestra por parte del aludido.

–Debe ser espantoso que nadie lo recuerde y pasar todo el día solo. Debes sentirte como una verdadera mierda, ¿verdad que sí?

Aquellas palabras le dolieron como una daga clavada en medio del pecho. No pudo resistir el impulso de levantarse y mirarlo a la cara, con los ojos desbordando ira; sentía que si no tomaba riendas de sí mismo iba a estallar en un mar de gritos e insultos. Y, como si ya no tuviera suficiente, aquella sonrisa macabra y siniestra que lucía Mello no ayudaba en lo absoluto a su mal humor.

–Cállate si no quieres lamentarlo luego.

–Oh, ¡porque tú me inspiras tanto miedo! –rió el otro con sarcasmo, mientras se acercaba aun más a él.

Near jamás supo bien en qué estaba pensando cuando levantó una mano hacia el rostro perfecto de Mello, tan sólo para humillarse a sí mismo al terminar en el suelo, con el rubio sobre él y sujetándolo fuertemente de las muñecas. ¿Cómo es que había terminado en esa posición? Sin dudas, el mayor seguía siendo el más ágil de los dos, tal y como había sido desde que tenía memoria. ¿Acaso realmente creyó que podría llegar a rozarlo, siquiera?

–Quítate –susurró, un tanto paralizado por el repentino contacto.

Mello soltó otra de sus desagradables risitas en su oído, produciéndole escalofríos.

–Sabes que quieres oírlo, aunque sea por una vez en tu jodida vida.

–No sé de qué hablas. Quítate.

–Sí que lo sabes –la presión sobre sus muñecas aumentó ligeramente–. Eres un maldito infeliz, y sabes que quieres oírlo por lo menos una vez antes de morir. Que alguien te lo desee...tan sólo una vez. Es todo lo que quieres, ¿verdad?

–Por favor, quítate –no le importó que su voz se quebrara a mitad de la frase; tan sólo quería volver estar solo, como lo había estado durante toda su vida.

–¿_Qué_? ¿Acaso vas a llorar, Near?

–¡Mello, apártate de mí!

Y antes de que pudiera pronunciar una mísera palabra más, sus labios se encontraron obstruidos por _otro par_, inundando su boca de un tibio sabor a chocolate amargo. Apenas fue consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo; sólo podía sentir el calor que aquel roce extendía por toda su piel, obligándolo a estremecerse bajo los brazos de quien hasta entonces había estado hiriéndolo con cada una de sus palabras dichas. Un débil gemido murió en su garganta al sentir cómo Mello jugaba libremente con su lengua, produciendo en él sensaciones que ninguna otra cosa le había provocado jamás. ¿Era eso el _placer_? Fue cuestión de segundos el que se sintiera invadido por completo, dejándose recorrer por las manos insolentes del rubio, quien parecía no aburrirse de nublarle la mente con aquel beso tan húmedo y caliente que le había despertado hasta el último poro de piel. Por unos momentos de esa gloriosa y cálida sensación olvidó todo aquello que le hería tan profundamente en el alma, dejándose arrastrar por el goce mientras abandonaba el ya tan conocido dolor de no ser nadie en el mundo. Y es que sencillamente parecía ser que ambas bocas habían nacido para unirse en aquel beso colmado de pasión, en aquel maldito instante de aquel maldito, maldito día.

Se entregó por completo a Mello, a sabiendas de que él tomaría todo lo que él le pudiera ofrecer. Al fin y al cabo, aquello que Near sentía al estar entre sus brazos no era el mismo deseo sexual que experimentaba el rubio al tenerlo a su disposición; ¿o quizás ambos sentían algo por el otro? De todas formas ya no importaba. Se encontraba demasiado ensimismado en aquel continuo vaivén de sus labios como para pensar en algo más que no fuera continuar con aquello. Era demasiado tarde como para negarse a sus labios, sus manos, su tacto, aquel placer que todo eso le hacía sentir. Y tampoco es que fuera a oponerse si aun tuviera una última oportunidad de hacerlo antes de entregarse a él.

–¡Aire!

La magia del momento acabó con aquel estúpido comentario que Near no pudo evitar odiar. Y fue en ese momento que volvió a ser dueño de su propio cuerpo, queriendo gritar de horror al instante. Percibió cómo su corazón se aceleraba aun más de lo que ya estaba gracias al pánico por lo que vendría a continuación; ¿acaso Mello comenzaría a gritarle? Pero si él lo había besado… aun así, no es que pudiera esperar algo de lógica por su parte, y menos aun después de aquello. Lo que habían echo era una incoherencia de pies a cabeza. ¿Qué es lo que había sucedido? Si hasta entonces no había experimentado deseos de suicidarse, fue ese el preciso momento en que lo hizo por primera vez.

Cuando al fin se armó de valor y alzó la mirada hacia el rubio, se sorprendió al ver que éste ya no se encontraba sobre él, sino perfectamente erguido, portando su acostumbrada soberbia y acomodándose la ropa con cierto desinterés.

Sintió que la angustia que había acarreado durante todo el día volvía a hospedarse en su pecho. Con pesar se levantó él también y ni siquiera se molestó en arreglarse un poco el cabello, o la camisa que caía sin ningún cuidado por uno de sus hombros.

Suspiró. No quería mirarlo. _No iba a mirarlo_; estaba decidido.

–Near.

Y a pesar de no querer hacerlo y luchar con toda su voluntad, posó sus ojos negros en los verdes de Mello y se sorprendió notablemente al percibir que el rubio sostenía un paquete mediano entre sus manos.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó el albino, sin querer confiarse para luego sufrir aun más la desilusión.

–No tengo todo el día, tómalo –respondió el otro de mala gana, tendiéndole el obsequio.

Near tomó el regalo entre sus pequeñas manos; el envoltorio rojo brillante contrastaba contra su piel nívea. Con dedos torpes y una lentitud exasperante desenvolvió prolijamente su regalo, para luego sonreír como jamás lo había hecho antes en toda su vida; en sus manos se encontraba un nuevo y reluciente robot de juguete, mucho mejor que todos los otros que tenía, ya estropeados. No podía entenderlo; aquel muñeco debía de costar lo suficiente como para que el mayor tuviera que ahorrar durante un mes entero para poder comprarlo. Pero ahí estaba, en sus manos. Era suyo, _su regalo_. Sólo de él; y como si eso fuera poco, era de parte de quien jamás lo hubiera esperado, pero sí deseado. Contempló cada mínimo detalle del muñeco, sin dejar de sonreír, para finalmente alzar la mirada hacia un Mello expectante.

–Mello…

–Como sea, no me importa –lo interrumpió el aludido antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, una vez que se hubo asegurado de que su regalo le había gustado.

Se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta, decidido a marcharse de allí. Se detuvo con un pie atravesando el umbral, mirando hacia el pasillo desierto.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Near.

Y luego el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación.

–…gracias.

Volvió a mirar su juguete nuevo. Ahora tenía un nuevo amigo con quien jugar...

O tal vez dos.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, más que...

¡Feliz cumpleaños Near!

Ah, sí, y disculpen mi reciente desaparición.

Muchas cosas que hacer, ya saben.

En fin...

Ojalá les haya gustado. :)

Saludos, _**Glass Spires**_.


End file.
